A Differant Type of Greed
by IronFlameDragonSlayer
Summary: Instead of Ling helping the Elrics capture Gluttony its, Hawkeye.
1. Chapter 1

Different Type of Greed

Chapter 1: A Monster Within the Belly

 **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

"Hurry up boy!" An angry doctor Nox yelled, to Ling he he told him that once he and Lanfan were in the city she would receive better medical care for her injuries.

"But my friends I just can't leave them!" Ling protested.

"Getting both of you!" Nox yelled as an injured Col. Mustang approached with help from his Lieutenant.

Ed kicked the Colonel into the front next to Nox and Ling in back with Lanfan.

"Ed I can't just leave you here!" Ling cried as he shifted the rag on Lanfan's head.

"You have to look after Lanfan, idiot prince!" Ed screamed "And Col. Bastard is more useless than a wet match!"

"Then the Lieutenant goes with you!" Roy demanded. "Lieutenant can you watch over the boys?"

"Yes Sir!" Hawkeye nodded, then after filling up on ammo she and Al head towards the woods.

Ed started "I know Lt. Hawkeye has amazing shooting skills, bu-"

"There's an urban legend in the south that she has swordsmanship skills that rival Bradley's," Mustang grimness "Hopefully there true."

"If you say so..." Ed called as he started to run towards the woods.

 _In the woods..._

 **"WHERE'S ROY MUSTANG!?** " Gluttony roared, **" HOW DARE YOU KILL LUST!? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"**

"I know I said I'd battle that creep," Ed mumbled "But...it's totally freaking me out!"

"How are we going to catch it?" Al shook behind a tree.

"Wow, you two are doing a complete one-eighty." Hawkeye cocked her gun.

"If it could at least go back to its original, more gentler form..." Ed trailed.

"If only the Colonel was still here... Maybe if we threw him into Gluttony's mouth, that would quiet him down."

"That is one of the most amazing ideas I have ever heard, Hawkeye." Ed sighed, imaging the Colonel being eaten by Gluttony.

 **BA-BOOM!** Gluttony missed his target by mere feet.

"Where's all that stuff it swallows going, anyway!" Ed asked.

"How should I know? These things are made from alchemy,right? You tell me?" Hawkeye shrugged.

"Aww jeez, this is getting us nowhere." Al grumbled.

Suddenly Mie's little panda turned around at the same time Hawkeye turned aiming her weapon. Both the animal and women got tense, the little panda growled and Hawkeye clenched her gun tighter. "What's wrong, you two?" Al asked, out of nowhere a big dark looking dog slowly came out from the trees. "A dog?" Al asked.

"Stop now Gluttony!"

Hawkeye stared for a moment "A talking dog?"

"You're the one...who added the flame Colonel in killing Lust!" The dog started to transform into its original human like appearance,"Yo! It's been awhile Fullmetal runt!" Envy grinned.

 **"DONT...CALL...ME...LITTLE!** " Ed yelled sending a kick for Envy's head.

"Whoa!" Envy grunted and ducked,"wait a minute! I don't wanna fight you, little boy!"

"That's five times, now!" Ed sent a punch towards the homunculus, who narrowly dodged it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Envy gasped, completely out of breath.

"Twice now which makes two times and you called me little three times at lab No.5!" Ed ranted "Don't tell me you forgot!?"

"What an amazing memory..." Envy deadpanned.

" **BUT NOW, ENVY, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!** Ed cackled.

 _Whoa that's scary_ Hawkeye thought.

Ed quickly slapped his hand on a nearby tree and transmuted a wood fist straight at Envy. The Homunculi jumped on the tree barks and landed next to Gluttony.

"Don't provoke him, big brother!" Al pleaded as held on to Ed.

"That boy has a nasty temper." Envy said as he dusted himself off.

"MUSTANG! LUST'S KILLER! WHERE IS HE?" Gluttony hollered "I'LL EAT HIM! SWALLOW HIM UP!"

"I don't see him around. Maybe he already escaped." Envy explained "Anyway you can't swallow the Colonel."

"B...but...he killed Lust." Gluttony whimpered.

"So it's you again, Miss Hawkeye." Envy turn towards her.

"I surprised that you know me, seeing how I am not anyone importante." Hawkeye replied still aiming her gun at him.

"How could I forget?!" Envy laughed "You sliced me open on one of your first cases after Ishval! If I recall it was the Zeppelin indecent, an unknown murder kills families all throughout the southern countryside and after killing the families the killer wrote messages on the walls using the victim's blood to do it."

Edward saw the Lieutenant's free hand clench so hard that a bit of blood started coming out of the closed fist.

"And then you came along, you found a pattern and figured out where the killer would go next!" Envy chuckled "You went and chased after the killer after stopping him from killing his next victims, then you two had a little sword play and you won after slicing him in half! And if I'm right you swore never to use a sword again after what you did!"

"So I take you were the murder?" Hawkeye growled.

"Yup, you won't believe how much fun I had killing those victims!" Envy cackled.

"Fullmetal." She dropped her gun right hand now free, Hawkeye's face was covered by her bangs, but her voice was as cold as ice "Can you transmutate me a sword?"

"Yeah..." Ed clapped his hands and slapped them on the ground, creating two simple katana swords, and tossing them to her.

"Well I was only supposed to pick up fatso here." Envy gestured towards Gluttony "But I guess I can kill the women too. Gluttony! You can't eat the Elrics or the Flame Colonel, but you can eat the Hawk's Eye...if you want."

"I guess there's some hope after all." Ed muttered to Al "They still want us alive."

"Plus he made Gluttony calm down a bit." Al pointed out.

Hawkeye got into a fighting position "Which means..."

"He's all yours Hawkeye!" Ed yelled a he transmuted a wall separating the two homunculi.

Hawkeye rushed towards Envy and started to hit him with her swords.

"You've got skills kiddo, looks like you've improved the last time we met. You're able to predict my moves, nice." Envy complemented as the enraged Lieutenant tried to find an opening.

"Thanks, but I'm used to worthier foes. Unlike you...a person who leaves their defenses wide open!" Hawkeye yelled as she cut into his side.

Envy changed his right arm into a snake's body and started wrapping itself around her neck. "You fell for it."

"A clever gambit. You you take the hit, so that you can go for the kill." Hawkeye grunted as the snake-arm enclosed around her neck causing her to drop the sword in her left hand.

"We both know you could never really beat me back in that alley if I used my true power!" Envy grinned as the snake head grew fangs and his other hand grew into a blade. "So would you prefer to be crushed to death...bitten to death? Would you rather I slice you pieces?"

"Nngh." Hawkeye dropped the other sword as the snake wrapped itself round her arm. "Well... I've always been partial to slicing." Hawkeye said a she gently stuck the front of her boat into the ground and kicked the dirt up in Envy's eyes. Seeing that the homunculi was distracted, Hawkeye used his knife hand to cut off his snake one. Then reached down and grabbed one of her swords sliced at Envy, hitting him in the middle.

"That was low!" The homunculi growled stumbling back. "A dirty trick, kicking sand into my eyes."

"As a former detective in the military and a bodyguard to a high ranking officer, I've had to deal with assignation attacks for a long time." Hawkeye explained "So I've had no choice but learn how to fight dirty. So if come quietly I won't hurt you, deal?" Hawkeye knew that the chances of this homunculi come quietly were below five percent.

 **"INSOLENT LITTLE TWERP!"** Envy howled **"I WON'T LET ALLOW A MERE HUMAN TO LOOK DOWN AT ME!"**

"NEVER EVER UNDER ESTIMATE HUMANS,HOMUNCULUS!"

Hawkeye thundered.

The Lieutenant turned around as Ed and came rolling out from the other side. "Keep it together you two, keep him busy long enough for me to finish off..." She was cut off as Envy tried to punch her, turning back swiftly, the Lieutenant was able to slice off Envy's right leg, "...the other homunculi." She finished.

Just as she was about to deliver the final blow, Envy changed into one of the last people she wanted hurt...Conole Roy Mustang.

 _Ha, she took the bait!_ Envy thought, "Gluttony eat her now!"

"Lieutenant!" Ed screamed rushing forward to the women "Lieutenant, he's going to swallow you!"

Everything went in slow motion, Envy turned in horror, _I can't allow him to swallow the human sacrifice!_ Ed grabbed the stunned Lieutenant trying to puller to safety, but Envy grabbed Ed's leg in an attempted to pull the young alchemist back.

 **VOOM!**

Al looked at Envy or at least remained of Envy, before it turned into to dust disappeared. His right hand was missing and now so was was Ed and Lt. Hawkeye. Al grabbed onto Gluttony's rib bones. "Oops...I ate them" he mumbled.

"BIG BROTHER! LIEUTENANT! BIG BROTHER! BRING THEM BACK, MY BIG BROTHER, LIEUTENANT, BRING THEM BACK PLEASE!" Al cried.

"Too, late,I ate them." Gluttony whispered as his stomach closed.

Ed was floating in a pool that smelled like iron. _... My hands move, my legs are ok "_ Eww what a bad smell." Ed grumbled putting his hand over his nose.

 _What am I doing here?_

 _That's right, Hawkeye and I got attacked by Gluttony then we got swallowed._

 _This stench I've smelled it before._ "It's iron, is this blood?" Ed cried out pulling his hand away.

"Hey is anyone here?" He called out into the darkness "Lieutenant? What is this place? " Ed looked around helplessly.

"WHERE AM I?!"

 **Hey sorry about the late updates finals are are coming in next week so it's going to hard to put up updates and if anything does get updated its most likely going to be 'The Two Dragon Slayers' since I'm working to finish chapter 3. And after finales I will be working on the Under The Red Hood story so yay! :)**

 **im outa here for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Different Type of Greed

Chapter 2: A Portal into the Darkness

 **Me don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Edward called out walking about, but keeping within range of the flickering fire. "What's going on? Where am I? I bet Gluttony is behind this! He's got some explaining to do. Gluttony, Al anyone!? Lieutenant?"

"Keep yelling and the enemy can find our location, Fullmetal."

"Hawkeye!" Ed cried out in relief.

"You should be more careful, sir." Hawkeye scolded holding up a torch.

"Are you all right?" Ed sloshed over to the blond sniper.

"For the time being yes, but you should worry about yourself, sir." She muttered.

"Wait a minute." Ed backed up and eyed the woman suspiciously "You aren't Envy in disguise, are you?"

Hawkeye gave an annoyed sigh "Would you like to hear how much the battle between you and Scar will cost?"

"Ok, your the real Lieutenant." Ed grumbled.

"And what about you... You little micro ameba?" She asked eyeing him.

Ed deflated "Tiny little micro ameba...?"

"You're the real thing." Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"Now that we've cleared that up, where are we?" Ed asked standing up.

I don't know, just now I tried walking in that direction." She said pointing into the vast area of nothingness "But it was total darkness. No matter how far I went, there was no end to it."

"That's ridiculous! Give me that." Edward took the torch from Hawkeye "AAAAHHH! A HUMAN BONE!?"

"I made it from the bones and and debris that I found."Hawkeye explained, "I almost lost my mind walking around in this darkness without any light. It's a good thing I found an open flame."

"Open flame?" Ed asked turning around, "Where did this fire come from?"

"It's probably from when Gluttony swallowed the Colonel's flame attacks."

"Ha!" Ed laughed "So the Colonel turned out to be useful after all. Wait a minute 'swallowed'!? Were we really swallowed by Gluttony!? Why did we end up in this place!?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, sir." Hawkeye sighed, "All I know is that Gluttony definitely chomped on us back there."

"Yeah, I remember that too." Ed turned and faced the Lieutenant, "But there's no way that the inside of his stomach is this big."

"Look there." Hawkeye pointed, "Isn't that the run-down building we were in earlier?"

"Your right!" Ed gasped, "And isn't that your car! Are we really inside a stomach...?

"I don't know, sir." Hawkeye admitted, "But one things clear. If Envy wanted to let that thing swallow me, this can't be a very pleasant place."

Ed turned around spotting something on what looked like some of the earth that Gluttony had swallowed during the battle.

"What are you doing?"

"Hawkeye look!" Ed called lifting up the object.

"That's Al's hand!" Hawkeye exclaimed climbing up the earth joining Edward.

"If it's just Al's hand, then that means...the rest of his body isn't here." Ed sighed in relief, "I guess Al's safe for now. He must be worried sick about us." Ed grumbled.

"AHHHHH, CONVENIENTLY AWAKEN TELEPATHIC POWERS! ELRIC BROTHER TELEPATHY! RECEIVE MY SIGNAL LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Your on your own." Hawkeye muttered walking away.

"This can't be night time, can it?" Ed asked as caught up to Hawkeye.

"No. I don't sense the presence of living beings, so it can't be outdoors either, sir." Hawkeye answered.

"It's strange...all these buildings and human remains floating around around...there all from different time periods." Edward stated "What's going on here."

"I'm beginning to wonder if there even is an exit from this place." Hawkeye muttered, looking around.

"I don't care! We're still getting out of here!" Ed declared "My motto is 'If there is no exit, make one!"

"Make one?" Hawkeye asked.

"The ground! If nothing else we know there's a floor!" Ed yelled excited.

"What do you think?" Ed asked the wherey Lieutenant.

"Hmm...this is less like dirt and more like clotted blood." Hawkeye answered, bending down and rubbing her hand through the clotted blood.

"Let's see." Ed mumbled to himself, "the components of blood are, protein, fat, urea and iron.

Clapping his hands Ed created a hole in cleared out area. Hawkeye handed him a torch. "Thanks." Ed through down the hole.

They waited anxiously...

"We should have heard it land by now..."have heard it land by now."

"A wall, there has to be a wall!" Hawkeye yelled sprinting through the vast sea of blood.

"There just has to be!" Ed cried.

BLAM, BLAM, BLAM, BLAM!

"Tch! There's no echo from any direction!" Hawkeye said angrily.

"That cant be right!" Ed cried "How big is this place!"

 **A Few hours later…**

"How long have we been walking?" Ed groaned.

"Who knows?" Hawkeye grunted "Trudging through a sea of blood...makes it even more tiring…."

"Hang in there Lieutenant...there must be an exit somewhere." Ed mumbled "I'm starving, the first thing I'm going to do when I get out of this hellhole is eat the biggest meal and take a nice long nap."

"Uhh, don't you need to fix up the damage from the battle with Scar, Fullmetal?"

"Tch, thanks for the reminder."

"Your welcome, sir." Hawkeye muttered, "Sir?" Hawkeye turned back to see Edward leaning back against a wood log.

"I can't move any further...too hungry...too tired." Edward moaned.

"This is no time to give into to your stomach, Fullmetal!" Hawkeye yelled, "Get up! Stand up and walk!"

"No, just go on without me." He mumbled, "Don't worry about me I'll catch up."

Hawkeye sighed and walked over to him, muttering dark language under her breath.

"HUP!" She pulled up Edward and hung him over her shoulder and put the torch between her teeth, "ARHHHHG, DAMMIT!"

"For a second there, I thought you were going to leave me…" Ed said weakly.

Hawkeye choose to ignore the comment and trudged forward until she found a stone platform. Hawkeye set Edward down, taking the torch from her teeth she set it down.

"Wait here, sir, I'll be back in a bit." Hawkeye walked into the darkness.

"Wonder where she went." Ed asked himself.

 **Bit Later…**

"How you doing Fullmetal?" Hawkeye asked trudging up to him. Caring pieces of wood.

"So hungry…" He sobbed.

Setting the wood down in a pile, Hawkeye picked up the torch and dropped in the woodpile. "Do you think you sit up, sir?"

"Yeah." Ed replied sitting up, "Huh, I might have an alternative for food." Grinning Ed took off his shoe, "Leather goods are edible."

"Thats right."

"But first I need a pot." Ed said clapping his hands, creating a pot. "And then I'll transmutate the blood into water and then..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry." Riza apologized.

"For what?" Ed asked, as he began cleaning out his metal foot.

"The only reason you're trapped here is because you tried to protect me." Riza said.

"No big deal." Ed responded as he flicked some of the dried out blood in his automail, "This is nothing compared to what I endured during my apprenticeship as a kid."

Riza's eyebrows arched, but she said nothing.

"I don't like the fact that I don't know where we are...but at least we're still healthy and can keep looking for an exit."

"...You're quite the optimistic." Riza said.

"I'm not an optimistic, I'm just stubborn, that's all." Ed grinned, "If I even think about giving up again, I'll have to deal with Al's wrath, so I can't afforded to quit again."

"All right, break time is over." Riza stood up brushed herself off, "Let's move out."

Ed stood up and just as he was about to take a step, Riza put a hand in front of him, "Wait, Fullmetal."

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"Something's coming." Riza muttered, "It's..."

"My, my...I saw the light and was wondering who it was. I should of known it'd be you." Envy said sloshing through the blood.

"It's Envy!" Ed exclaimed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but..." Riza muttered, "I'll give anything you want just tell us where the exit is!"

"You'll sell out! Just like that!" Ed screamed.

"Of course!" Riza retaliated, "I'll sell out my soul to the enemy if that's what it took to save the ones I care about!"

"You may have point, but still.." Ed grumbled.

"The is no exit." Envy said in a flat voice.

"What!?"

"Aww geez..what a mess." Envy slapped his forehead, "Gluttony was only supposed to swallow the Lieutenant, not me and Fullmetal."

 _Envy let himself get swallowed too? How uncool. Not that I'm one to talk._

Ed thought.

"Swallow? The we are inside Gluttony's stomach after all?!" Riza asked.

"We're inside his stomach, but at the same time we're not." Envy explained, "Little Fullmetal...I mean Mr. Alchemist, haven't you already guessed where we are?"

"Now that you mention it, the moment when Gluttony swallowed me...I had a familiar feeling."

"You remember don't you?" Envy asked, "After all, it's happened to you before."

Edward's eyes widened "The portal of truth!" He cried "But that place wasn't dark or filled with a sea of blood! The portal was with a pure white space!"

"Hmm...so that's what the real place looks like." Envy hummed.

"The real place?" Ed asked.

"This is...or rather Gluttony is an artificial portal of truth created by father. But even with Father's considerable power, he couldn't create a new portal. Gluttony is the result of a failed experiment." The Homunculus explained, "This is a place...that exists between reality and truth."

"W-what?" Ed studered.

"There's no way to leave." Envy continued. "No one can get out of here. All that's left is to run out of strength and wait for lives to end! WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO SIT HERE AND ROT AWAY!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Ed shouted.

"That can't be true!Tell us your lying please!"

"There's no exit... we're going to die here." Riza muttered.

"It can't be true...if I die, what's going to happen to Al?" We made a promise!" Edward gasped, "You people keep talking about the portal...and needing someone to open it. I want answers! Who is this 'Father' yours, who wants a portal so badly that he would try and create one?"

"Is it Fuhrer Bradley?" Riza growled.

"Bradley?" Envy laughed, "Hah! How can a brat like him be our father!?"

"He called the Fuhrer a brat..." Riza sweat dropped.

"Then the Fuhrer is also an artificial human, isn't he?" Ed guessed.

"Uh-huh." Envy nodded.

"This is bad, lab No.5, Philosopher's stone made from human lives, homunculus...if the Fuhrer is involved, the Ishval war must have something to do with it too, right?"

"Ishval?" Envy smiled, "GAHAHAHA, there's never been such a brilliant civil war! Do your remember what triggered the outbreak of the war?"

"A military officer accidentally shot an Ishvalan child." Ed answered.

"Exactly! I, Envy...am the one who shot and killed that child!" He laughed, "With a single bullet...I watched as the carnage of war rippled outward until it consumed the entire country. It was beautiful! Humans are such easy creatures to manipulate! It was very amusing!"

Riza clenched her teeth. Her hands were shaking at her sides.

"So it was you!" Ed hissed as started walking towards Envy, " **You** are the one who shot and killed that innocent child, **You** started the civil war, causing people like Hawkeye and the Ishvalans pain and suffering. **You** left my home town in ruins, **You** caused a killer like Scar to be born. The war that took the lives of Winry's parents." YOU'RE TO BLAME!" Edward roared, he slammed his fist in to Envy's face.

 _What...? It didn't have any effect on him?_

"You wanna fight, little brats?"

"Fullmetal! Back up!" Hawkeye yelled.

"We're all going to die here anyway. As a parting gift, I'll Show you something infesting." Envy said as he began to change and grow.

"When we fought Envy in the forest did you happen to look down at the ground at his feet?" Hawkeye asked Ed.

"No."

"Any time he landed, the ground really sunk in." Riza explained.

"So that means..." Ed trailed off.

"It means that despite his size, he weighs a considerable amount." Hawkeye said, "Be careful. His real body must be...huge."

Envy had finished transforming and was now humungus.

"Wow." Ed squeaked.

Envy took a swipe at Hawkeye. She managed to dodge it and land on a fallen pillar.

"How is that an artificial 'human'." Hawkeye asked.

"This is my true form!" Envy smiled.

Using his tail, Envy destroyed the pillar that Hawkeye was standing on just as she leaped off. Catching her in mid air Envy slammed the Lieutenant down hard onto the ground.

"LIEUTENANT!" Edward yelled. He was too late to notice Envy's tail, until it smashed into his stomach, sending him flying.

"Unnn. That hurt." Ed grumbled

"Do you think you can make us some weapons?" Hawkeye asked standing next to Ed.

"Yeah, just leave it to me!" Ed clapped his hand produced a sword for Hawkeye and his usual automail blade.

 _Such gaudy taste in blades._

"Can you fight?" Ed asked.

"Well, I broke two or three ribs back there." Hawkeye grunted.

"I'm pretty beat up myself." Ed admitted, "This isn't going to be easy."

The pair shared one look at one another..."LETS GO!" Both yelled charging at Envy.

The monster's tail hit Ed's face sending him backwards. While Envy tried tearing Hawkeye apart, only for his claw to be split in half. Envy retaliated and threw Hawkeye into the sea of blood.

"HAWKEYE!" Ed cried, "Why you..." Ed charged only to be greeted by one of faces on Envy's body.

"Kill me."

It said, only to be eaten up by another. One that was laughing like a

maniac. It was cut off, mid laugh by Hawkeye, who had spit it's head in two. Moments later she tackled Ed shielding him, from an attack.

"Edward snap out of it, these people aren't real!" She pleaded with him, "Don't let this monster toy with your mind-!"

Before she could finish, one of Envy's fists slammed into her stomach, sending her reeling in pain.

Ed dropped into the blood.

"Play time is over." Envy hissed, before swallowing Ed whole.

"Get up Ed! Wake up! Ed-Koff!" Riza was on her knees coughing up spit and blood.

KABAAM!

Eds foot kicked one of Envy's tooth out. "Let me out Envy! Yuck! It stinks inside your mouth! Come on! I said let me out! I think I found a way out of this place! I need your help Envy!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riza tighten the make shift cast on Ed's left arm. "Ow!"

"It's temporary, but it will hold." Hawkeye said.

"Thanks." Ed said.

"Are you sure you can get us out of here?" Hawkeye asked.

"I think so." Ed responded, "Look at this. It's a fragment from the Xerxes ruins, the reason all of this stuff is in Gluttony's stomach...is to hide the evidence, right? I'm beginning to understand what you bastards did in Xerxes. You guys turned the entire population of Xerxes...into a living Philosopher's stone, didn't you?"

"You get us out of here, and tell you everything you want to know." Envy bargened.

"If anything happens to me, you have to let the people on the outside know that these bastards are using the this country for some dark purpose." Edward requested, as he finished drawing the transmutation circle.

"There are people waiting for you back home, you're going to get out of this hellhole alive and tell them your self."

"I'm sorry." Edward apologized to one of the heads, "But I need to use you. Here I go."

 _That pose he uses when he transmutates...I thought it reminded me of something. It almost looks like he's praying._

Ed activated the circle. He turned to the Lieutenant "Hawkeye, jump in."

"I'll see you on the other side!" She disappeared. Ed and Envy followed suit. The all disappeared into a blinding white light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alphonse watched in horror as Gluttony's stomach burst open as a monster appeared from it.

"Envy?" Father asked.

Al noticed a metal foot sticking out of the mess. "Big Brother!" He cried, pulling the foot out.

"Al...? In armor...which means..." Ed mumbled.

"We made it back." Hawkeye finished weakly.

"All that blood!" Al cried, "Are you hurt?!"

"Nah, don't worry. It's not my blood." Ed reassured him, "Just some broken bones. Nothing to worry about." He continued, standing up.

"BIG BROTHER!" Alphonse cried, giving his brother a crushing hug.

"Ow Ow Ow your armor is stabbing meee!" Ed shrieked, "Don't be so dramatic! You worry too much!"

"Your alive..." Al whimpered.

 _That's right... I should know about the terror and despair of losing your entire family and being left alone._

"Sorry Al...for making you worry." Edward apologized. "I know it was painful and scary for you. Sorry."

Ed looked around, "Where are we anyway?" He asked, "It's dark...are we underground? Is it night?"

"This is quite a surprise." Father said, "People came out of his stomach..."

"Hohenheim?" Edward gasped looking at the Father.

"Steel arms and legs...You wouldn't happen to be the Elric brother?" The man loomed over them.

"Your not him?" Ed asked wearily.

"Are you mistaking me for someone else?" The Father asked, "Hm...wait a moment, Hohen...are you talking about Van Hohenheim? How do you know him?"

"He's our father..." Al said weakly.

"Father?!" The man yelled, grabbing Edwards face, "What a surprise! I never knew he had children! HaHaHah!"

Hawkeye began to look for a way out of the underground room. There was two exits the big doors in the front and a door behind the man's chair, suddenly her attention turned when she suddenly realized the strange pressure coming from the man.

"Any other injuries?" The Father asked.

"The Lieutenants hurt too..." Al begain, before realizing that Hawkeye was shakily holding up the sword and was pointing it at the Father.

"You aren't human inside, aren't you?!" She panted holding her side, "So just who the hell are you?"

"Go ahead and eat her Gluttony." Father sighed.

"She's my friend!" Ed cried, putting himself in front of Hawkeye, blocking Gluttony.

"She is useless to me." Father responded, "I have no need for her."

That did it for Ed, he clapped his hand and jagged edges went in the direction of the Father, who blocked them with a wall. Riza attempted to take a swing at him only to be thrown back by a pillar.

"This is a waste of time." Father grumbled, he lifted his foot the placed it back down. Everyone felt the odd pressure.

Ed and Al clapped their hands and slammed them on the ground. Nothing happened.

"What?!" Both cried.

Envy took advantage of this and quickly trapped them under his claws.

"Edward! Alphonse!" Hawkeye yelled.

Gluttony quickly ate her sword and jumped on her back, preventing her escape.

"Oh dear." The Father murmured looking around, "Our guests have messed up my house. It's shameful that you allowed these humans to infiltrate this far Gluttony." He looked at Riza, "You have a lot of guts for a human. Endurance too. Well... I shouldn't let such a resource go to waste." He said, tapping his head. A lage eye appeared in the middle and red liquid spilled out lading in his palm, "It just so happens that Greed's position is currently vacant."

"That red stuff!" Al gasped, "It's a Philosopher's stone!"

"The Philosopher's stone?" Riza grunted.

"Ahh so that's what you planning, Father!" Envy said, "He's going to put the Philosopher's stone directly into your friend's blood stream. And if a goes well a human based homunculus will be born, however the spirit usually wages war with the stone, if her body is able to withstand the struggle she will gain immense power. Of course the stone usually kills it host first."

"YOU BASTARDS CAN'T DO THIS TO HER! SHE'S GOT SOMEONE WAITING FOR HER!"

Edward roared, "GET OUT OF MY WAY ENVY!" He pulled out the gun that the Lieutenant gave him earlier.

"No! Stop!" Riza growled, "This what I want so stay out of it!"

"What do mean?!" Al yelled.

"If it means you two will be safe, then that's all I need to know! Understand whatever happens don't interfere!"

"So you desire my avarice?" The Father said curiously, "Interesting." He dropped the Philosopher's stone on a cut under her chin, she had gotten early.

Instantly she began writhing in pain as her body deconstructed and then reconstructed again and again. Gluttony leaped off of her.

"Hawkeye!" Al cried.

"DON'T INTERFERE JUST STAY SAFE AND PROTECT THE COLONEL!" She roared. She coughed up blood and then her conscience moved elsewhere.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt souls of nameless people entire her body and leave.

"So who is this brat?" Greed asked, "No matter just hand over your body and I'll take care of you. Sit back relax and let Greed take charge!"

"Alright Greedy one this body is all yours! On one condition!" Riza called.

"Who and what would that be?"

"So much as even think about ruining my reputation and I will take this body back!"

"Heh, I like you. Fine no funny stuff." Greed laughed, "You got yourself a deal!"

With that he took control of her body.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sparks emitted from Hawkeye's body. *Her right hand was in the ground while the other was holding on to her knee. Her head was down so they couldn't see her face.

"Unnn ouch that hurt."

"Hawkeye?" Edward asked afraid.

"Oh. You're talking about the previous owner of this hunk of flesh. GHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I could get used to this body!" Greed yelled showing off her ouroboros tattoo, "Thanks Father it's good to be back!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N: Pewh done with chapter two! On to the next.**

 ***Mahoukyou no Tabibito Ost - Extended look it up on youtube. Hawkeye's position is exactly like Natsu's or for people who don't watch Fairy Tail, the guy with the pink hair in the middle.**

 **I'm drifting away from Hawkeye's character personality. So sorry I'll try and make her personality a little more like the original.**

 **Bye Bye!**


End file.
